


Idyll

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: This little interlude takes place between chapters 23 & 24 of Mending All Things Broken. Which can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/8415037 if you are so inclined.(don't do it, it's a trap, it's terrible)It has no actual bearing on the story whatsoever. It's just smut.





	Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is Grace and Cullen took a very, very, _very_ long time to get to where they are in this story.
> 
> Enjoy my poorly written smut!

The days were hectic, full of training exercises and plans for moving on the Temple of Mythal. But the nights made it all worth it for Grace. She heard the footsteps, loud and steady as she looked over the last of the papers Josephine had wanted her to sign. Cullen crossed the room, pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before going over to stoke the fire. The few nights they'd spent in her room, they slept with the doors flung wide open. 

Cullen had mentioned having the roof over his quarters fixed, but Grace had objected. She liked the open as much as he did. Grace was staring at the papers on her desk, but she wasn't seeing them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cullen, stripping out of his armor and down to the lightweight tunic and trousers. 

Papers forgotten, she simply stared at him. Cullen crossed to the small couch, sat down and picked up the book he'd left beside it the night before, allowing her to finish her work. It was so domestic, she thought. They had fallen so easily into routines. Grace had never imagined that she could have happiness in her life, something that gave her joy. Part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop. They still had to defeat Corypheus. Still a chance that despite her attempts to improve her magic, everything would backfire. 

Just a few short days and they would be one step closer to the end. Grace stood and made her way across the room to where Cullen sat. He glanced up and the book slipped from his fingers as she slid onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He made a soft sound of appreciation, his hands gliding along her thighs, hips and up her sides. She claimed his lips softly, pouring all she felt for him into the kiss. 

Cullen's fingers dipped under the back of her shirt as his lips left a trail of kisses along her throat. She pressed closer, rocking her hips faintly against his. The groan rumbled up from his chest and Grace looked down at him. “Cullen,” she murmured, touched his cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes slipping shut. She kissed him again, then drew back, slipping from his lap. Grace stood in front of the couch, legs bracketed by Cullen's. Then she reached up and began unbuttoning her shirt, and watched Cullen's eyes grow darker with each inch of flesh revealed. “I want you, Cullen,” she told him, then bit her lip. “Please?” 

She took a step back, let the shirt fall to the floor, then held a hand out to him and hoped. Waited. Cullen stood up, one graceful movement and swept her into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed. “Are you certain?” he asked, lowering her to her feet, but not releasing her.

“More certain than I've been about anything in my life.” Grace slid her hand beneath the hem of his shirt, fingers splaying over his stomach, she felt his muscles tense under her touch. “Are you sure?” she asked, suddenly cautious. He was always so tentative with her, she couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just due to her past. “If you're not, I won't push.” She withdrew her hand. 

Cullen released her suddenly, but only to tug his shirt over his head and toss it back over his shoulder. “Never more certain,” he told her, his hands going to her waist so he could pull her close. Skin on skin, Grace sighed as she slid her hands along his forearms, then his biceps to rest on his shoulders. She had seen him without his shirt on before, felt his skin beneath her fingers. One hand curled around the back of his neck while she let the other slid down to press against his chest where she could feel the steady beat of his heart, a little faster than usual. 

He mimicked her hold, one hand resting between her breasts, his large palm and fingers splaying wide, while the other slid to rest at the small of her back. “You know I'll never hurt you if you don't want- if there is anything-” he blushed, cheeks and ears going pink and Grace smiled, ducking her head so she could press a kiss to his collarbone. 

Grace's past experiences weren't exactly pleasant, nothing like the passionate novels she'd read. But they were books, works of fiction, she didn't imagine it was anything like that, but she knew that Kendrick had not been kind, not even in the beginning. No matter what, the fact that she and Cullen cared for each other had to make it more pleasurable, didn't it? “I know, Cullen,” she told him, then lifted her head, brushed her lips against his. “I trust you. I want you.” 

He groaned into her mouth, kissing her, sucking gently at her lower lip before he stroked his tongue against hers. Cullen's hand shifted, cradling her breast in his palm, his thumb barely touching the edge of her nipple. Pleasure was a bolt straight down to her core and she moaned into his mouth, back arching for more of his touch. Cullen didn't deny her, he ducked his head down, brushed a wet open-mouthed kiss over the top of her breast, before curling his tongue around her nipple, while he continued to tease her other breast with his calloused fingers. 

Her knees felt weak, she clung to him, fire burning low in her belly. “Cullen,” she rasped, head falling back when teeth grazed gently over the pebbled nipple. She felt one of his hands slid down to the waistband of her pants, she wanted to help him, desperately wanted to feel all of him against all of her, but she was afraid if she let go, she'd simply collapse from pleasure overload. He nudged her pants down but the tight material stuck on her thighs. Cullen made a quiet sound, broke away from her breast and looked at her. 

“Sit?” he suggested, guiding her to the edge of the bed. Her descent was less than graceful, feeling as if she had no control over her limbs, she nearly slipped right off the edge. But Cullen's hands on her waist righted her, and she watched as he unlaced her boots, set them neatly beside the bed, before tugging her pants down her legs. 

Cullen knelt on the floor between Grace's feet, his hands stroking along her thighs. He brushed his lips against the inside of her knee and her breath caught. She understood what he was planning and felt the heat rising up her chest. Cullen placed an open mouthed kiss a little farther up her thigh, met her gaze and Grace knew she had to be bright red. Her lips parted and she couldn't breathe as he trailed his tongue up to the inner crease of her thigh. His tongue slipped just barely under the edge of her smalls and a quiet squeak escaped her lips, her hand shot out, gripping his shoulder. 

“Stop?” Cullen asked going completely still.

“Yes,” she gasped. “No! Maker.” Her grip tightened and she shook her head. “Don't stop. Please, don't stop.” 

The corner of his mouth turned up into a cocky half-grin and Grace felt herself go embarrassingly wet. He brushed a kiss over her center, Grace fell backward on the bed, hands gripping the blankets. “Maker,” she choked out. “Cullen.” He nuzzled her through her smalls, licking and kissing until Grace thought she might lose her mind, then slowly he let his hands slide up her outer thighs, hooked his fingers in the waistband and dragged them down her legs. She felt them leave a sticky wet trail, felt her cheeks burn hot, and then Cullen's tongue was following the trail back up to her center.

The first touch of his tongue directly against the flesh of her pussy had her crying out, back arching, thighs clenching. His hand found hers, gripping the sheets and then he laced their fingers together. His other hand was splayed across her belly, her thighs tossed over his shoulders. She felt completely shameless. Wanton and hedonistic. “Don't stop,” she begged, felt his tongue on her again and threw her free hand up over her mouth.

Everyone in Skyhold would hear her. Especially with the doors thrown wide, not to mention the empty lower level beneath her quarters echoed something terrible. Not a soul in Skyhold would be able to escape the knowledge of what was going on between the Inquisitor and the Commander.

At some point, Grace stopped caring who heard her. Cullen's mouth was wicked and merciless against her delicate flesh. When his fingers joined the fray she was lost to the pleasure. 

 

Lips brushed against her belly, her sternum, tongue curling around first one nipple, then the other before Cullen rested his weight on his forearm next to her head. 

“You're dangerous,” she managed to get out, her hands coming up to rest on his sides. Her whole body was lax, her chest heaved with each breath and it was a struggle to open her eyes and smile at him. “Maker, I never-” she sighed. “I want more. I want you.” 

Cullen chuckled quietly, brushed a kiss against her lips. “Can you handle more?” he asked.

“Was that your plan? Wear me out with your mouth so I wouldn't want sex?” She lifted her brows, then sucked in a gasp when he covered her core with his hand. 

“No,” he said quietly, leaned in to kiss the spot behind her ear that always made her tremble. “I just wanted to be sure it was a pleasurable experience for you.” 

Tears suddenly burned Grace's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her lips against his shoulder. This man was impossible, absolutely unreal. “Just the fact that it is you touching me, makes it a pleasure.” He lifted his head, met her gaze and then he kissed her. It was a slow kiss, lips parted, tongues danced, Grace turned into putty once again. 

Finally, he drew back, slipping off the bed. He stood there, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his pants. He looked at her, lips parted. “I swear, Cullen, if you ask me if I'm certain one more time,” she let her words trail off as she watched him push the cotton trousers down. Grace swallowed hard. The man was perfection. The golden dusting of hair over his chest that lead down over his belly to his pelvis. “Andraste, preserve me,” she breathed out, then smiled as she saw the pink flush up over Cullen's chest, to his cheeks. 

Grace lifted her hand, crooked a finger, and Cullen swooped in, one hand going to the small of her back, lifting her off the bed as he kissed her. She clung to him, legs winding around his waist, hands tangling in his hair. He scooted her up on the bed until her head rested on the pillows, then he stretched out at her side. Cullen brushed a kiss against her mouth while he let his hand slide down over her chest, and belly to trace along her hip. 

He lifted his head, looked down at her, a half smile on his face. “Maker, but you are beautiful.” 

“I could say the same about you,” she murmured.

“I'm pretty sure you already did,” he said with a chuckle. Then he leaned down, peppered kisses across her collarbone and up her throat. “I don't want this to be anything like it was with him, I don't want you to regret it, Grace.” 

Reaching up to cup his face, she stroked his cheek. “We never, not in a bed, not face to face. This is nothing like it was with him, not even close.” Grace nudged him onto his back, straddled his thighs and sucked his lower lip into her mouth before biting lightly. “He definitely never made me orgasm,” she murmured against his lips. 

Cullen groaned and followed as she sat up. He rested one hand on her hip, the other propped on the bed behind him. “Grace,” he breathed out as he watched her trail her fingers along his rigid length. “Keep that up and this is going to be over very quickly.” She flashed him a grin, then shifted her body up and over until the tip of his cock brushed against her core. Cullen moaned, his fingers unconsciously gripping harder at her thigh. 

Grace watched Cullen's face through heavy lidded eyes, as she slowly sank down around his length. His lips were parted, eyes locked on where their bodies joined. A soft sound escaped her as she seated him fully inside her. Cullen's eyes flew to her face, concern flaring for a moment, before realizing the sound was one of pleasure. Grace began to rock in his lap, just barely, she felt so full of him. 

It took a little while for Grace to find her rhythm, unused to the action, her muscles began to ache. But it felt so good and the way that Cullen looked at her, made any ache worth it. Leaning forward, Grace curled her arm around his shoulders, pressed her chest against his. “Cullen,” she breathed out, heard his breath hitch, his fingers tightening on her hip. “Cullen, please,” she began to beg softly. It wasn't enough, her steady movements. She needed more. Wanted to feel the pleasure of completion. 

“Tell me what you need,” he said, voice rough, his hips bucked up when she lightly bit his earlobe.

“I don't know,” she managed out. “More,” she pleaded. “Just more.” 

One hand landed on the small of her back, the other between her shoulders, and when he was over her, on his knees. It changed the angle, his cock still inside her, brushed against a place deep inside of her that nearly had her seeing stars. “Okay?” he asked, searching her face. 

“Yes!” she cried out, hooking one leg over his hip, the other foot flat on the bed so she could push up, sending him deeper. He thrust into her again and again, driving her closer and closer to that edge. Cullen didn't take his eyes off Grace's face. The pride he felt knowing that it was because of him, that he'd made her yell out his name in pleasure was almost enough to push him over the edge. 

“Grace,” he said softly, voice ragged. “Grace, look at me.” 

Her brow furrowed, but she forced her eyes open, met his gaze, then she felt his hand slid between them, his thumb brushed against her clit, while he continued to fill her. Her breath lodged in her throat, her entire awareness was centered on her core and the feeling, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. 

Cullen thrust deep, held himself there, continued to gently tease her clit as her inner walls clenched. Her thighs gripped his hips, her nails dug into his shoulders. He could watch her come for hours. As soon as her body started to relax, he rocked his hips, heard her gasp. He leaned down, brushed his lips over her ear. “One more time for me?” he asked softly, felt her tremble against him. 

“Cullen, oh,” she gasped out, arched and he felt her nod. “Yes, oh Maker yes, don't stop.” Cullen opened his mouth against the soft place behind her ear. She yelled his name, held him tighter, and this time when the orgasm swept over her, Cullen let himself go with her. 

 

A long time later, after their breathing had calmed, the sweat on their bodies cooled, Cullen tugged the blanket up around Grace's back, while he lay beside her, holding her close. “Okay?” he asked.

Grace laughed softly, gripped his side and pressed her face into his chest. “You're so dangerous.” Cullen cupped her chin and tipped her face up to his. “I'm... oh by the Maker, Cullen,” tears welled up in her eyes. “I don't think I've ever been better. I didn't think, I mean, I wasn't sure...” she shook her head. “Was it good for you?” Then she blinked, eyes went wide. “I bit you?” 

Cullen glanced down at his shoulder, the corner of his mouth twisted up into a grin. “You also screamed my name,” lips behind her ear.

“Oh, you bast-” her breath hitched, fingers gripped his shoulders. “Bastard,” she finally said with a laugh. “You know, they've thought I was pregnant since the night you carried me out of the tavern.”

“Who's they?” he asked, realizing that was one rumor he hadn't heard.

“The collectve _they_ of Skyhold. My brothers asked. I was offered a hand-crafted cradle.” 

Cullen made a quiet sound, pressed his face into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.


End file.
